hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Azumi
Azumi is the Nekomimi who lives in Fairytopia, she has so more cat like abilities like scratch, meow and flexible muscles, she debuts in Season 18, and also appears in later franchise overall Season 19 and DX Series. Her bests friends are Starlight and Lhasa and her love interesting is Ludwig von koopa With high Attack and Speed, Azumi is able to use multi-hit attacks and strength boosts to deal damage, while also being able to self heal and cure own status effects. She's the strongest of the Young group Azumi's true form resembles a humanoid cat with blue cream-colored fur. Her hair is still dodger dark blue, but is styled differently with wild hair as well as black and white cat ears. She has light blue skin and blue fur in some places in her body, and she has feline lavender cat eyes and feline nose and whiskers But in her half-human and half-cat, she has pale skin with pink make-up, she has green eyes, white ears and tail, also has gloves to scratch the enermy. As Phantom, her hair turns dodger blue and is tied into braids by a gold tie. She wears a dark blue top hat with a pale blue and black pattern near the rim. She also wears giant blue glasses with light pink frames that hide her light orange eyes and a dark blue choker with a gold pendant. Her outfit is a dark blue tailcoat with a white collar and layer underneath. Her skirt is pleated and blue. She wears white gloves that reach her shoulders with blue gloves that reach her wrists on top. Her boots are blue and her thigh high socks are white. Her cat tail is black. Underneath her hat is a pair of black and white cat ears. Yuni retains this outfit in her human form, minus the hat (similiar of MC Ballyhoo) and the Glasses (similiar of Roy's). As Mao, she has lavender magenta-colored hair that just reaches her shoulders. On her head are two pale pink balls of cloth that are tied onto her head with yellow beads. She has lime green eyes and on her ears are gold earrings. Her outfit is mainly pink, with a white-collar that has a giant magenta bow attached to it. On the center of the bow is a gold bell. On the front of her shirt are two gold buttons, and she wears a blue belt around her waist. Her skirt is separated into two colors; pink and white with two layers underneath: a pale blue layer with a frilly pale yellow layer underneath that. She wears yellow beads on her arms, and white gloves as well as blue boots with a white frilly top that has yellow beads. She also has a black cat tail with a large pink bow attached to it by a gold band. Also she can be Mao, Phantom thief and Super Crowned Beachette Trivia *Azumi is the unique cat girl that had concept by Cat Peach *She learns a fairly late skill that allows them to nab stat-boosting grub from enemies. *Azumi has slightly more MP than the Warrior, but her Magic is the worst of all jobs. Their naturally low MP also means that they burn through it really fast when they use skills. *She has an animalistic human form. *She has many alias, such as Mao, Bakenyan, Blue Cat, Beachette and Fairy of Cats Azumi real form.png New 2D Azumi.png Azumi aces new.png Azumi the cat-girl.png Cat Azumi.png Azumi 4.png Azumi kisses.png Azumi christmas.png Azumi 2.png Azumi as Peachazumi.png Azumi as human.png Azumi 1.png Azumi sing.png Student Azumi.png Ludwig x Azumi nekomimi.png Azumi fairy form.png Azumi 2D.png Azumi nekomimi.png Screenshot-196.jpg Screenshot-25.jpg Screenshot-24.jpg Screenshot-21.jpg Azumi as Animalistic form.png|Anamalistic Azumi Azumi runs.png Azumi as thief.png Azumi posy.png Azumi study.png Azumi as maid.png|Azumi as Maid Azumi meow pose.png|Azumi meow pose Azumi easy cosplay.png|Azumi cosplay (fanmade) Azumi phantom fishes.png Azumi_Fishes.png Azumi_Phone_Call.png Azumi Back.png Azumi cha (1).png Azumi cha (2).png Azumi_Phantom_2D.png Azumi_cute_phatona.png AzumiMew.png Azumi_real_form_feline.png|Azumi's true form (Furry form) Azumi say hi.png|Azumi acts a princess cat AzumiCuteSweet.png Azumi Deluxe Fairy.png|Azumi Deluxe Fairy AzumiKitty.png AzumiKittyPhantom.png|Azumi (phantom blue) AzumiCheeks.png|Azumi Papepipo AzumiLateralSpace.png Azumitelescope.png AzumiCuteRebeld.png AzumiPhatomCool.png|Azumi Phantom form AzumiWinter.png|Azumi Winter AzumiSeeSwa.png Azumi Mao.png|Azumi as Mao AzumiActiongirl.png Azumi Christmas.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Cats Category:Nice characters Category:Fairies Category:Miitopia Category:Teenagers Category:DX Characters Category:Blue characters